


Distraction

by Kloryssa



Series: Holidays with the legends [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Mistletoe, Movie Night, Sneaking Out, kind of, the other characters are there but lobalore is the main focus yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kloryssa/pseuds/Kloryssa
Summary: Loba really isn't one to sit there and watch a movie she doesn't like.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Series: Holidays with the legends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003245
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas month babey !!!!  
> I won't lie, the only things that makes this christmas related are the cold and the [spoiler], but you know ! It's all about the vibe ! (and the gays)  
> Enjoy ♥

"Neets! Could you help me out here with something?"

Anita groaned and rested her head on the back of the couch. It was movie night with Elliott, Makoa, Ajay, Octavio and, of course, Loba. The same Loba who had left a while ago to go about "a lady's business." The same Loba who called out to her just as her favorite movie came to its climax.

"What are you waiting for, chica? Go get your girl!" Octavio exclaimed.

"Yeah, chica, there's a damsel in distress waiting for you right now," Elliott chimed in, before realizing what he'd just said. His eyes widened and he added, "but don't tell her I called her a damsel in distress."

She glared at their smirks before getting up and going to the corridor that led to the kitchen, where Loba's voice had come from.

"So, what's--" she froze in her motion to stretch when she caught sight of her girlfriend.

Loba was standing in the doorway. In the time she'd been gone, she had undone her braids, her hair now cascading down on her shoulders in brown and red waves, face kept clear by a golden headband that complimented her eyes and make-up.

"Pick your jaw off the floor, soldier, and come closer," she ordered, an easy smile on her lips. "Don't worry," she added, catching Anita's glance towards the living room, "They're busy."

"What are you doing?" she murmured, putting her arms around her girlfriend's waist. She wasn't much one for PDA, but she supposed they looked pretty invested in the movie. As they should, she thought off-handedly.

"It's almost Christmas, isn't it?" she answered. At Anita's confused frown, she cast a not-so-innocent glance somewhere above the two of them.

Following her gaze, she couldn't stop her smile even as she rolled her eyes. "Mistletoe? For real?"

"Come on, beautiful. I didn't go through the trouble of acquiring real mistletoe branches just for you to ignore tradition."

It was hard to hold onto her fake frown as she looked into Loba's eyes, playful yet still expecting.

Anita leaned in and kissed the other gently. An innocent kiss, really, that Loba might have escalated, and Anita might have let her, had it not been for Makoa's gentle cough signaling his presence.

"Sorry, sistah, refilling duty," he said, bashfully showing the empty bottles of beer in his hands.

Anita hid her flush in Loba's shoulder for a second before stepping away to let the man through. Loba clicked her tongue at him, annoyed at the interruption. Anita smiled at that and pulled her back in her arms, leaning in again to whisper against her ear, "We can always skip the next movie and go to my place..."

Annoyance was replaced by mischief on Loba's face. "Yes, sir," she answered against Anita's lips. They kissed briefly before letting each other go.

"Don't get us anything, sweetheart, we're on our way!" Loba told Makoa, who was getting beers out of the fridge.

He laughed and called back, "alright, sistah! Have fun!" shooting Anita a wink.

She answered with a smile before turning away. Loba went to put on her coat as Anita went to grab both of their phones, as they usually did.

"Where are you guys going?" Octavio smirked before getting elbowed in the ribs by Ajay.

"Don't be a bitch, Tavi. ‘Night you two!"

The sentiment was echoed by Elliott, then Loba came back to wish them good night as well before she and Anita left.

The usually short walk to Anita's place ended up being a lot longer than anticipated, the pair stopping every few steps to make out in the cold winter night, warming each other up the best way they knew how.

**Author's Note:**

> i just assume anita's fave movie is some dumb military movie that loba fucking hates tbh. but loba wouldn't say it outright so her solution was to distract anita out of watching it lmfao. i wanted to write a morning after fic where loba confessed her plan after anita asked why she was all dressed up for regular movie night but i just couldn't quite make it work...
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this ! Please leave some kudos or comments if you enjoyed, it always makes my day ♥


End file.
